I will keep you safe
by jennygoesrawr
Summary: Waiting in London Underground could possible be the best or the worst thing to happen to a young female student... (TOBECONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

_That night was the night where everything changed._

It was midnight and I was sat in London underground waiting or at least hoping a train would come by so I could get home. The damp smell of rain hitting the concrete was, uh, invigorating to say the least? as I read my college textbook in hope to pass next weeks finals. The evening grew longer as drunken males, obviously experiencing an existential crisis or as they so call it a 'midlife crisis' - stumbled past me and the stench of garlic kebab almost making me hurl my lunch all over their shirts. I looked at my watch to see that it was 1:32am and there was still no sign of a train so walking was my only chance of getting home tonight.

Putting my textbook and phone in my bag, I heard a strange noise of squeaky boots walking towards me.

_Fuck_

I kept my 'cool' and continued to ruffle belongings in my bag, pretending I didn't notice until the noise had stopped. I turned to see a man standing straight, staring at me with his beaming eyes. My first instict was to get my bag and run but he stopped me, holding me by my my wrist. The man was big built and there was no way in hell that I would be able to escape from him. I looked up to see his face, he had acne scars from teenage puberty and a beard that still held bits of his lunch time sandwich. _Eugh._

''Looking for a good time, sweetheart?'' he croaked as he moved his lips towards mine. Jerking backwards, he gripped my waist tighter towards him which was painful.

''Get off me you fuck!'' was the only thing that I was able to say. Don't ask why I called him a ''fuck'', I just did.

However, he found it comical and laughed revealing his black and yellow teeth. Man, why couldn't someone with nice teeth attempt to kiss me? He leaned towards me and kissed my cheek decending down my neck towards my chest. I screamed as loud as I could, struggling to get him off me but I was too late. He slapped me across the face and knocked me clean out.

_..._

That was the last thing I could remember before waking up in an old train station near London. I was strapped to a old and broken wooden chair with my arms tied behind me and my legs tied to the bottom of the chair. _How cliche. _It was dark but not too dark as I could see silhouttes of three men in front of me eating kebabs and drinking lager. The echoing sound of men's laughter and rain was the only thing I could hear. Why were they keeping me here? To have a 'good time'? Because trust me, me in bed does not involve that.

''Oh it's awake.'' the one said as he nodded towards me.

_It? IT? This fucking man who hardly knows me called me ''it''!_

''I have a name, you know.''

''Who cares?'' the other guy scoffed and continued to dig into his greasy meat in a tray.

_Finals in a week and I'm spending time with three idiots eating their body mass in a plastic tray with a plastic fork._

I began to hear small footsteps in the far distance, obviously not with the three idiots in front of me. I didn't say a word, I just watched as another silhoutte of a man joined the three. Suddenly he punched the one in the face and grabbed the other two making them headbutt each other as they three fell to the floor. I wanted to applaud his skills but my hands were tied. _Great._

He walked towards me, obviously taking caution as he moved his head to the side as if he were studying me. He was tall and slim. His coat was long with a sticky up collar and he had shiny brown hair that curled in every direction possible and had bright blue eyes which was almost as piercing as his smooth cheek bones that pointed left and right. His lips were a little crooked but beautiful, not to thin and not to big, just perfect.

''Well done'' I said outloud.

''I know.'' He replied.

_Holy fuck, his voice is sexy_

His accent was obviously British and resonant, his sarcasm however did not outweigh his smile showing his pride in previous actions.

''Are you alright?'' He asked concerned.

''Uh yeah, just abit, you know, tired.'' I replied awkwardly, staring into his eyes and not even blinking making myself to be some sort of weirdo.

''Fine too thanks.'' He replied sarcastically.

''Great, so, do you want to untie me?''

''Nah, it's much funnier from my side.'' He scoffed kindly.

Kneeling down in front of me he studied me as if he were looking for an answer. He placed his hand softly on my knee to support himself.

''Whats wrong?'' I asked.

''I know you, I know your face but I can't read you.''

''Who are you?''

''The name's Sherlock Holmes.''

''What?''

''The nam-''

''Yes I heard you, but Sherlock Holmes? I thought he was a fictional character.''

He raised an eyebrow.

''Lets get you home.'' He whispered and began to untie me.

The next moment I was in a taxi with Sherlock, I had no idea where I was going but I didn't really care. I just wanted to sleep.

''Why did those men take you?'' He asked.

''I don't know. Maybe they were some weird perverts who had seen a vulnerable student in a train station wanting a 'good time' '' I replied.

''Did they touch you?'' He asked.

''What, sexually?''

He nodded.

''No, he just knocked me out and brought me to that train station''

''How do you know he didn't if he knocked you out?''

_I didn't even think about that._

''I doubt it?''

The taxi came to a stop outside a cafe, next to it was a flat with 221b on the door. Sherlock climbed out of the taxi and took my hand in his. His hand was warm and soft. He took me into 221b where a lady in her dressing gown appeared in the doorway.

''Sherlock? Everything ok?'' she asked.

''Mrs Hudson, you're a woman right?''

''Well yes...''

''I need you to have a chat with this wonderful young woman in the morning after breakfast where we shall discuss breakfast time at the table.'' He addressed to both of us.

''I think she was raped early hours of this morning.'' Sherlock added.

''Oh dear!'' Mrs Hudson whispered as she teared up.

I didn't know what to think, was I raped when I was knocked out? Surely not I kept telling myself.

''I'm going to ring Mary and Molly'' Mrs Hudson whispered to Sherlock and returned to the kitchen.

''Sherlock, am I going to be okay? You're not telling me much...''

''You can sleep in my bed tonight, I want you safe.''

''But am I safe?'' I asked almost a little too loud.

...

''Yes.'' He lied.


	2. Chapter 2

That early morning, Sherlock guided me up a flight of stairs. I barely made it to the top step however, before passing out. Either I fell down the stairs or Sherlock caught me, I don't remember.

That morning I woke up laying in a large double bed with extremely soft duvets blanketing on top of me. The room smelt of peach and tints of rose wine. The curtains were half closed and the sun was beaming through, almost blinding me with its beauty. I sat up noticing Sherlock was laying next to me in his bathrobe, eyelids closed as if to keep the dangers away, his muscles in his face were relaxed making him look at peace. His breathing became a pattern, like a beautiful song relaxing and rejuvenating his mind before onset of the realities of the cruel world. I glanced at my watch and it was exactly 10:00am, it was a Saturday so I wasn't too worried about getting home.

''Hi'' said a man from the doorway.

I looked up, startled, to see a man standing near the doorway of Sherlock's bedroom. The man was shorter than an average male and he wore a checkered buttoned shirt. His hair was brown with tints of grey and his eyes looked deep into mine. To be honest, it creeped me out a little.

''Hi'' I replied, awkwardly waving my hand from under the quilt.

''I heard Sherlock brought you home early hours of this morning, rough night eh?''

I nodded and smiled.

''The names John by the way. John Watson.''

''Nice to meet you.''

''You too.'' He smiled.

''Mrs Hudson's made you breakfast, she makes the best cooked breakfast.'' He added.

''Oh, um, thank you.'' I smiled back and looked at Sherlock, eagerly wanting him to wake before I went with John. However, he continued to dream in silence leaving me to deal with this on my own.

''Come on, I don't bite.'' John whispered.

Slowly, getting out of bed I remembered the activities of last night and the fact that I could of been raped by disgusting men as I was knocked out.

_Ugh why me?_

John led me into the kitchen where Mrs Hudson was sat with a blonde woman with short hair and another lady with long brown hair. In front of me was an empty seat, where on the table lay a plate on beans on toast with sausage and bacon. John prompted me to sit down as he nodded his head and gestured his hand towards the chair.

''I'll leave you ladies to your business.''

The women in front of me stared with faces full of sympathy. The blonde was the first to introduce herself.

''I'm Mary. John's wife. I've come to help you. This is Molly'' referring to the woman with brown hair.

''I'm Molly.'' She said smiling.

''I'm Mrs Hudson.'' Mrs Hudson introduced herself knowing fully well I was introduced to her last night.

''Um, hi...'' was the only thing I could say.

We spoke about the previous nights activities and they asked me whether I remembered anything. Anything at all, they kept reminding me. All I could remember was waking up in an old train station with ugly men eating ugly food. Mrs Hudson tried desperately to help but she kept making me nervous as it was obvious she was also extremely nervous. That was when Sherlock stepped through the door with John.

''Anything?'' He asked Molly.

''Nothing.'' She replied

_What? I don't understand._

''Come with me.'' He said to me as he walked into the next room.

I got up and began to walk towards the door. I felt light headed and the walk towards Sherlock became longer and longer before I gave in and fell to the floor. Protecting myself from hitting my head, my hands went out and I caught myself in my fall. A massive pain pulsed inside my head making it hard to hear anything the girls were saying. All I could hear was my name being called by different voices of different genders. I remember being moved onto my back and seeing a blurred vision of John checking for a concussion. Mary was comforting me by stroking my hair back. Then that was it, I blacked out before the pain became unbearable.

Later that day I woke up in Sherlock's bed once again. John, Mary and Sherlock were all sat around me. Sherlock had his hand on my head supporting a wet towel to keep my temperature down whereas John kept trying to phone someone called ''Lestrade'' or something. I blinked harder to adjust my vision to not so blurry where I seen Sherlock looking over me with his sparkling eyes.

''Hello.'' he whispered.

''Hello.'' I replied.

''We've found the problem'' he said as he stroked my arm.

''What? What problem?''

''You weren't raped or anything. You were drugged.''

''Drugged?''

''Yes, they injected a large dose of some sort of drug in order to kill you.''

''WHAT?'' I beamed as I sat up, almost too fast.

''You're fine.'' Sherlock promised.

''However...'' John added.

''You need to stay with us. You've got the minor of their tricks. Their up to something and we need you safe.''

''Who are they?''

''We don't know''

''Yet.'' added Sherlock.

''They were looking for you this morning.'' Mary addressed as she pointed at the newspaper with the headlines 'THUGS REPORTED MISSING GIRL TO POLICE''.

Sherlock shut his eyes and then looked to the floor. John looked at him as if he's never seen anything like it.

''Sherlock?''

''Yes?''

''Everything okay?'' he asked.

Sherlock got up and walked out. It was obvious that he was hiding something, something that neither of us knew. Even John. That was when there was a loud knock on the door and a gunshot outside in the streets.

_They're coming and they're coming for me_


End file.
